Bloodwork
by tivadivas
Summary: The aftermath of Seduction, by Jacey05. The pitter patter of little Tiva feet. Rating has now changed to M. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. We know we don't own these characters. We're just out to have some fun. We'll put them back when we're done.

A/N. This is rated M for obvious reasons. Sex, a bad word, and a brief discussion of ending a pregnancy in later chapters. Just so you know.

So here it is. This takes place after Seduction by Jacey05 –read it it's good Tiva!

So here's piece for all of us who don't think that pregnancy makes you fall madly in love and live happily ever after. We, the TivaDivas (Jacey05, TonyZivaFan &Jeanne Luz) Give you potential parenthood. Tiva Style.

X

In frustration Tony slammed the phone onto the hook several times before letting it rest in its cradle. "McGee where's Ziva?" He asked, the annoyance evident in his voice. He'd just tried her cell phone and she didn't answer. It was now half past one and she was late, again.

"She said she had to run out for a minute." McGee answered, not wanting to be the bearer of bad news. "About an hour ago."

"Run out? Run out where? She can't just '_run out for a minute'_!" He rubbed his hand over his face. He wasn't surprised. Ziva'd been out of sorts all week. Late to work everyday; she was in a chronically foul mood with him. Normally their banter was all in good fun-a game between two players. But this week, she hadn't said anything to him that wasn't absolutely necessary, punctuated with the occasional "You suck."

Monday the team had been called to a multiple homicide in the home of a marine. Ziva took one look at the bodies and ran from the room, her hand over her mouth. Tony caught up with her as she was wiping vomit from the corners her mouth behind the NCIS van. He laughed at her, "The Mossad agent with the stomach of steel and you can't handle a little blood." In response, she promptly threw up on his shoes.

The elevator doors dinged open and Ziva entered. She spoke rapidly on her cell phone. She shot an angry look at Tony, and sat down at her desk, ignoring his withering look.

He got up and hovered behind her.

Ziva swatted him away and continued to talk on the phone. "Be there by 4 30? I can make it." She hung up.

"Officer David." Tony reprimanded her sharply. "You're late. Again."

"You suck Tony." She said. She stood and grabbed her backpack. "I have a doctor's appointment. I have to go."

"Get sick on your own time. You stay here," he said in a stentorian tone.

She gave him a soul-piercing glare and hurried into the elevator.

He followed her, his hand on her shoulder.

She punched 'close' on the door.

"Zee-vah! You're not leaving. None of us are until we're done with this case." He threw the switch halting the elevator's descent.

"It's just paperwork Tony. I'll come back later and finish it this weekend." She stared straight ahead at the cool steel doors. "This is important."

"Ziva, we're swamped. You don't even look sick."

She pivoted and stood toe to toe with him. "You have no idea do you?"

"Look. As soon as we get our new agent you can have some time to make your appointment but I need you here now."

Ziva grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt. She brought her face millimeters from his. "You locked me up." She hissed.

"What? These doors aren't locked you can go-oh my God." His stomach flopped into his shoes before zooming up into his throat. He felt light headed and dizzy. "You mean I knocked you up?"

"I'm late." She said, releasing his shirt.

"You're pregnant?" He said in a choked voice.

"I just took a pregnancy test and it's positive. That's where I was. My doctor wants to do a blood test to be sure since it's early. Could've gotten a false positive. The blood work takes 24 hours to get the results and if I miss this appointment I have to wait until Monday-which means it'll be Tuesday by the time I know for sure." She spoke rapidly, the emotional stress plain in her voice.

"God, let's hope it's false." He breathed. He thought back to their singular torrid night together nearly a month ago. "Are you sure it's…" he couldn't quite get it out. He gulped. "Mine?"

"Of course it's yours!" She said angrily.

"But. But we used a condom!"

"Operator error?" She offered. "I know for certain it's yours. There hasn't been anyone else since we were together. There hadn't been anyone in a long time actually."

"Geez. No wonder you've been so cranky." He let out a forced laughed.

She gave him a shot to the shoulder. "Not funny."

Tony leaned against the elevator wall and slid down, placing his head between his knees. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Oh, you think you're going to be sick?" Sarcasm oozed out of her voice. She began to pace.

He lifted his head and looked at her. "You have to get out of here to go to the doctors." He said. "Want me to go with you?"

"No need." She said.

"Let me change that. I am going with you."

He rose and flicked the switch to start the elevator in motion. It didn't move.

"Stop fooling and let me out of here." She said.

"I'm not fooling. It's stuck." He flicked the switch up and down, nothing happened. He ripped the phone off the hook. "McGee!" he barked. "We're stuck in the elevator!"

"I know boss. Something's wrong with them. Dr. Shepard and Fornell are stuck too. We've called the repair people. Just sit tight and wait."

Side by side Tony and Ziva slunk down the elevator walls and sat. She rested her head on his shoulder. "This is all your fault." She said.

"Hey. _You_ took me home. _You_ came onto me. You're fifty percent responsible at least."

"It's still your fault." She said. She let out a sigh. "I feel like crap."

For a long time the only sound was their unspoken thoughts.

"You ever had anything like this happen before?"

"No." She said. "You?"

"Couple of scares in college. Thought I'd learned my lesson. He hesitated for a moment before finally asking the unspoken question on both of their minds. "Are you going to keep it?"

"I'm waiting until I find out for sure from the doctors for certain that I'm pregnant."

"But the test said you are?"

She nodded yes.

"Are you going to keep it?" He persisted.

"Yes."

"I'm shocked."

"Believe me. So am I." She said softly. She had always been careful, but had assumed that if she did become pregnant she wouldn't stay that way for long. But now, faced with the very real possibility of pregnancy, she found herself feeling differently. "Then let's talk about what we're going to do."

"We?" She asked.

He pointed at her abdomen. "This baby is joint custody. So talk."

"Babies don't divide 50 percent you know." She drew her knees into her chest and rested her chin on her knees. "What are we going to do about work?"

"I'm putting you on desk duty as of Monday."

"I hate desk duty."

"It's not just about you and me anymore." He responded. "Like it or not you have a little DiNozzo in the oven."

"David." She said. She picked her head up and met his gaze. "I won't tell anyone it's yours."

"You can if they ask." He said. "You're not in this mess alone."

"Not a good idea." She responded. "You're my boss."

Exhausted by the emotional turmoil she rested her head on his shoulder. Within a few minutes her breathing evened out, indicating that she was sleeping. Tony turned his head slightly and took in her sleeping form. He'd never really watched her sleep before. The one night they'd spent together that led to this, neither one of them had actually slept.

Her features were soft and relaxed. They angry look that had been present all week softened by slumber. His mind reeled with the near certainty that she was carrying his child. She obviously hadn't planned on telling him until she'd seen her doctor. He had to wonder if even then she would have told him.

She prided herself on being a strong and independent woman. She never asked for help with her personal life. She always preferred to handle things on her own. He was fast learning with her that offers didn't work. You just had to do. And still, she was willing to conceal his identity as the father. As much as it bothered him, he knew she had a point. Revealing him as the father of her child would have serious repercussions for the both of them.

He had no doubt that she could handle the pregnancy and job of single mom on her own. But he refused to let it happen. It had taken the two of them to get to this point. If she were pregnant the two of them would find some way to raise the child together.

No matter what people thought of him and his attitude toward women, her would never get a woman pregnant and leave her to handle the fall out on her own. Men who did that disgusted him. Most women he knew would be grateful to know they didn't have to raise their child alone, but Ziva wasn't most women. They were definitely going to have to work on her issues with sharing burdens if they wanted to raise this child together. As they sat in the dimly lit elevator Tony rested his head on hers and closed his eyes.

Ziva woke with a start when the elevator came to life. Tony stood and helped her to her feet. "It's 4. O'clock. How far's your Doctor?"

"Twenty minutes." She said, exiting the elevator. "Let's take the stairs."

Tony called out to McGee as they ran for the stairs. "You're in charge until the end of the day."

McGee looks puzzled. "Sure."

Tony hurried after Ziva, "Want some company this weekend while we wait to hear?"

For a minute he thought she was about to brush him off. But instead she just nodded yes at him. "Thanks. Can you make dinner too? I'd love some pork chops."

X

First off. Please don't tell us she wouldn't eat pork chops because they're not kosher. We know that. If you haven't had that light bulb moment yet, think about it again.

Second. We love reviews. We really do. You really don't know how much they mean until you start writing! So let us know what you think, we do appreciate you very much. I know we've said it before but it's worth repeating! Thanks for reading. The TivaDivas.


	2. Chapter 2

We don't own it. Just having a bit of fun.

A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting; we've been having technical difficulties with Fanfictiondotnet. We hope you will find it to be worth the wait. :) Enjoy. The TivaDivas.

Tony stood under the warm spray of the shower washing the soap from his body. He caught a blur of movement from the other side of the shower curtain and pulled it back just in time to see his three year daughter, Tali drop yet another of his cell phones in the toilet and flush. She waved good bye to it and turned to him. "Mommy says shake an arm. You're going to be late for work." She proclaimed.

"Ziva!" He roared. "Get in here."

"What is it this time?" He heard her bellow from the hall. The bathroom door smacked open and she stalked in. Tony jumped visibly at the sight of her, heavily pregnant. Her milk-swollen breasts rested on the top of her beach ball belly.

"Hey!" She said sharply. "Don't look at me like that. You wouldn't look so hot carrying twins either!"

"T t t t twins?" He stammered. "You're having twins?"

"No. I just decided it would be fun to get really fat and sit at a desk all day and make pointless phone calls. Of course I'm having twins!"

She turned a gentle smile on her daughter before she swept out of the room with her in tow. The little girl, the spitting image of her mother skipped merrily along, she turned to Tony and said something in Hebrew he didn't understand.

"Hey!" Ziva said. "Don't talk to daddy like that!"

X

Tony dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Tali sat in her chair swinging her feet. She played with her oatmeal stirring it around with her spoon until it splashed over the sides of the bowl. Ziva sat, already exhausted, legs splayed, hands on her belly.

Tony went to the cabinet. "Where's the Cap'n Crunch?"

"We talked about this. The sugar makes Tali crazy-oatmeal's on the stove or you can make yourself some eggs."

"I'll stick with coffee." He grumbled.

"I'll have a refill." She said, sliding her empty mug across the table to him.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He asked.

She growled at him.

"Okay! Okay! Fine, have as much as you like!" He said lifting the carafe to fill her mug.

He handed it to her and she lifted her face to him for a quick kiss. She said quietly. "And Tony. I'm sorry about the Mustang. I know how much it meant to you. But we're going to need the van."

He felt an icy fist grab his heart. "What about my Mustang?" He hurried to the kitchen window and looked out into the driveway. There, in the Mustang's place loomed a gigantic purple mini van looking very much like an eggplant on wheels.

"This can't be my life!" He exclaimed.

"I assure you it is." She said with a little laugh. "Good thing you got the snip. I don't think I could handle one more 'oops I'm pregnant'"

"I've been snipped?" He said. He felt his body go stone cold. The coffee mug slipped from his grip and smashed against the tile of the kitchen floor.

He sat up with a start, bathed in a cold sweat, the sheets tangled and damp around his legs. He took deep breaths to slow his racing heart. It was all a dream. _Dear God. Please let it be a dream_. He looked around. He was on the living room pull out sofa. The yellowish semi dark of the city night filled the room. In a flash his hand sneaked into his boxers. Was it possible to tell by feel if he'd been snipped? Nothing felt different. He was about to breathe a sigh of relief when he remembered Ziva. She was asleep in his bed-with out him. _And pregnant._

After dinner he'd pulled her to him and kissed her. She returned it eagerly. He broke off to whisper in her ear. "The damage is done. Want to make love?"

She shoved him back so fast his head spun. "How do you think I got like this in the first place? You don't get to touch me ever again! Got it!" She shouted. She scurried into his bedroom and slammed the door. He retreated to the relative safety of the living room. As he drifted off to sleep a single thought played through his head on a loop. _I made an assassin hormonal._

He pushed open the bedroom door and took in Ziva's form as she tossed and turned. She grunted in her sleep so deeply he was afraid she'd throw up. Surreptitiously he lifted the blanket to check her stomach. Still flat. Thank God.

She grunted again and let out a pained moan. Her torso lifted slightly from the bed and she shouted. "I am pushing you bastard- Get me my gun! Get me my gun I'm going to shoot you."

He shook her. "Ziva. Wake up! You're dreaming!"

As she woke she grasped on to him. "I was in my twenty second hour of labor!" She gasped.

Their eyes locked and she panted. "We've been bolted Tony."

"This time sweet cheeks you mean screwed." He said.

X

A few minutes later they were seated at the kitchen table with coffee, each lost in their thoughts. Neither could even think of going back to sleep after the nightmares they had just experienced. Tony jumped up suddenly, breaking the silence, "OK, let's get a few things straight. I'm willing to work together to raise this baby, but one, I am not selling my Mustang and Tony DiNozzo does not drive a minivan! Two, there is no way in _hell_, that I'm getting 'snipped', so don't even suggest it."

Ziva stared at him like he was crazy, "Tony, what are you talking about? What does your car have to do with this? And what do you mean, 'snipped'?"

"You know, '_snipped_'," he emphasized the word and used his hands to gesture as if he were cutting something with scissors, as he shuddered at the thought.

Ziva was still confused for a moment, but then realization dawned, and she laughed. "There's no need to worry, Tony. It's not like that would do us much good now, anyway. But since we're getting things straight, let me make something clear to you. When the time comes and I'm in labor, I want drugs, lots of drugs. That's your responsibility. If I don't get them, I might re-think the snipping idea." She stated menacingly with a purposeful glance at his crotch.

Tony swallowed and sat back down, placing his hand protectively over his lap. "I'll make sure you have the best drugs they have." He assured her.

"Good." She gave him a wicked smile and sipped her coffee.

"I know we won't know for sure until the doctor calls back, but isn't there some way you can tell or something?" He asked.

"How?"

"I don't know. Do you _feel_ pregnant?"

"I have no idea what if feels like to be pregnant, Tony!" She yelled.

Tony cringed and Ziva couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face.

After a moment Tony said. "We need to figure out what we're going to do, how we're going to handle this,"

Ziva's smile faded and she became serious, "I know."

"Money shouldn't be a problem. Between the two of us, we'll be fine."

"I don't need your money." She argued.

"It wasn't an offer, and what part of sharing don't you understand? It's my kid, too. Besides, I've been told babies can be really expensive."

"OK, we'll share the financial responsibility."

"So, what all do we need?" Tony asked her.

"I have no idea. How should I know? I've never raised a child."

"Well, neither have I. You can't need much, can you? A crib, lots of diapers and a few bottles, right?" He suggested.

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Even I know it's more than that, Tony."

"I think we need _Parenting for Dummies_." Tony said.

Ziva just smiled. "So, living arrangements, neither of us have an extra bedroom in our apartments. And if we're doing joint custody, who has the baby when? When they're first born they don't sleep much and have to be fed every two hours or so."

"Are you going to breastfeed?" Tony asked with a glance at her chest.

"I don't think so. Since they eat so often when they're young. My cousin used to have to feed her daughter or pump every two to thre hours. That would definitely be a problem once I go back to work. Can you see me at a crime scene? 'It's that time again. Turn your back, McGee, I need to pump.'"

"Damn, every two to three hours? Are you serious, how does something that small eat so much? When are we supposed to sleep?"

"I don't think we'll be getting much sleep, Tony." Ziva answered wryly.

"Maybe we can take shifts, take turns getting up to feed, so that we can at least get a few hours of sleep." He suggested.

"How are we supposed to do that, Tony? Take turns spending the night at each other's apartment?"

Tony was silent for a few moments, weighing his options. Finally, he took a deep breath and spoke, "There's only one plausible solution that I can come up with. I think we're going to have to find a larger apartment and move in together." He stated.

"What!"

"Listen Ziva. Neither of us has room for a baby, so we'd both have to get new apartments. If we're really going to work together on this, we really need to be together. Sharing an apartment makes sense. It's not like I'm suggesting getting married. It would just be more convenient this way. I know it's not the ideal situation but it's our best option as of now." Tony explained.

Ziva hated to admit it, but what he said made sense. "I see your point." She agreed reluctantly.

"So, what about dating other people? How do we handle that?"

"I'm swearing off men. We weren't even on a date and look what happened to me! And after the baby is born, I'm thinking I can kiss a sex life good bye. As for you, if we get an apartment together, you can't be bringing different girls home every other night. You can't have sex with some woman with our child in the next room. Maybe moving in together isn't such a good idea. It would definitely put a damper on your social life."

"It's probably not a good idea, but it's our best option. So I guess we both agree that dating is going to be put on hold for a while." He grimaced at the thought.

"I know it will be hard for you, Tony. You don't usually go more than what, two maybe three days, without sex? This will be quite an adjustment for you." Ziva smiled wickedly at him. She always enjoyed teasing him.

"Arghh, don't remind me." He groaned.

Just then, the phone rang and they both jumped as they looked at each other. This could be the doctor with the results. Ziva reached for the cordless phone lying between them in the center of the table.

"Hello?" They both held their breath as they waited for the person on the other end of the line to speak.

X

A/N: Thanks to all of our readers and reviewers. As always, we love to hear from you. Not only is it encouraging, but it lets us know what people might like to see. Thank you, lovely people. The TivaDivas.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again. We don't own this. We know it. We know it. These characters belong to DPB & CBS. And if we did, it'd have to get moved to HBO. But once again. We know we don't own these characters. We're just having good clean Tiva fun. So here's a bit of why this is now rated M. Enjoy. The TivaDivas.

X

"Who the hell are you?" came a woman's voice.

"It's for you." Ziva said as she handed Tony the phone with a smirk.

Tony grimaced and reached for it. Ziva watched as Tony's face contorted as he listened to the woman on the other end. From what she could hear, it appeared he'd forgotten their date.

"Anne. I'm sorry. I think we're not going to be able to see each other for a while."

She heard shouting on the other end followed by the dial tone.

"Baby's not born yet Tony. You can still go out on a date." She offered.

"Don't feel like it." He said. "Too weird." _Last thing I need is to get two women pregnant at the same time._ "What about you? Any 'dates' on the horizon?"

"No. Don't feel like it." She countered. _Talk about creepy. I don't think I could sleep with someone while I'm carrying another man's baby._

Ziva stood and paced. _Carrying a baby. Pregnant. I'm Pregnant._ The very thought of it made her heart beat rapidly in her throat. _My life is over. Why do women think this is a happy thing? At least it's with him. _She stopped in her tracks halted by her revelation. If she had to pick some one to be in this mess with her it was Tony.

Tony followed her with his gaze, trying to imagine her belly distended with their child. _She's going to look like an orange with a straw stuck through it._

She turned and caught him sizing her up. "Stop it. Stop trying to picture me pregnant."

Tony went and stood by her. He lifted her shirt and she swatted his hand away. "You've touched me enough." She said.

"How big do you think it is?" he asked, hoping that what she said was not true. He had gotten immense pleasure from their night together. He defiantly didn't think he had touched her enough. Not yet.

"Pretty tiny."

"We're in over our heads here."

"I know." She said.

X

Tony grabbed a slice of toast from the toaster with two fingers and smothered it with peanut butter. Ziva was on her fourth slice. He startled when he felt her arms circle him from behind. She pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck.

He turned tightly in her embrace. "I was hoping you'd change your mind." He said.

"Hormones." She said breathlessly. She greedily pressed her tongue against his mouth and he opened it willingly for her. Possessively she tangled her hands in his hair as she pressed her body to his. "I don't need that toast." She murmured.

Belatedly Tony realized he was still holding it. He let it drop. Ziva brought his hand to her mouth and sucked his fingers, her teeth grazing his skin. He felt a shiver course down his spine. He leaned into her, willing her mouth lower savor his heated skin.

Ziva laughed low in her throat as her gaze met his. She knew what he was thinking. She kissed his palm.

He slid his mouth to the underside of her jaw and she gasped as he gently nipped his way down her neck. His hands ran the course of her back to her bottom and he cupped it, pressing his pelvis to hers.

Ziva tugged at the waistband of his pants. She slid the zipper down and slipped her hand into his boxers. He groaned and pushed himself into her hand as he kissed her. Between kisses he said. "Protection….in the bedroom."

She laughed and nibbled his lower lip. "You said it yourself. The damage is done."

She pushed him down, onto the small rug in the galley kitchen. She knelt with her knees on either side of his hips and stripped. He gulped, watching her as she removed her clothing bit by bit. He became even more excited if that was possible. She turned him on like no woman ever had.

Free of her clothing, she grasped him firmly in her hand and swiftly impaled herself. They both let out a low moan as bare flesh met bare flesh. They began to move together, their movements forceful, desperate.

Tony moved his hands to cup her breasts and she knocked them away. "They hurt." She panted.

As she moved, she lost herself in the sensations he was creating within her body. She tipped her hips to let him hit her most sensitive spot.

Next door the neighbor's infant began to cry. No. Not cry. Wail. Wail like a banshee.

Ziva's movements slowed until she stopped. "How long does that last?"

"A while." Tony panted, lifting her with his hips but she did not respond. "Ignore it." He said. With no barriers between them, the feeling of her fiery flesh surrounding him was almost enough to send him over the edge.

"I can't concentrate."

"Please." He pleaded. "Just a little more."

"No." She said. She pulled herself free of his body.

He groaned in discomfort, mere thrusts short of his release. "Ziva."

She gave him a small smile. She grabbed his hand and guided to his leaking erection. "You know what to do."

X

"It's been hours! Isn't that thing tired yet?" Ziva said. She wiggled on the sofa next to Tony. He sat clicking through channels in rapid succession, but everything he saw only served to remind him how much he already missed a steady supply of sex.

"I certainly am." Tony replied. He shifted uncomfortably. It had been several hours since she'd abandoned him on the kitchen floor. Ziva seemed to have forgotten all about her hormones.

"I play poker with Rob. The dad." He said off hand.

Just then they were interrupted by a knock at the door. He opened it to reveal Emily, Rob's wife, cradling the howling bundle of joy in one arm while reigning in her toddler son by the other.

"Rob said I could count on you in a pinch." She said.

Tony looked at her diaper bag and felt acid rise from his stomach. _Tell her no. You're completely irresponsible._ "Yes."

"I'm in a pinch." She said. "How much do you know about babies?"

"Don't shake them. Don't drop them." He said, repeating from rote memory.

He felt Ziva behind him. "Don't stick your finger in his soft spot." She added.

"You'll do." Emily said. "I have to take Evan to the emergency room. He stuck another marble up his nose."

At this point Evan turned his face upwards, allowing Tony a clear view up his nose. "Hey Tony, nice lady. I got two marbles in this time." He said.

"Oh. I'm not sure if I'm…" Tony trailed off, looking at Emily's strained face. "Sure. I'll watch him." He said. He pointed at baby Robby. "How long is he going to cry like that?"

"Another month or so. It's colic. Usually goes away at three months." Emily sighed. "First I spend nearly thirty hours squeezing him out of a _VERY _small opening and I rip-get my labia sewn back up. And now this. But I love him. Thank God he's cute, right?"

Tony felt Ziva's fingers sink into his flesh at the words '_labia sewn back up.'_

"Emily, this is my friend from work." Tony said.

"You a cop too?" Emily asked.

"Sort of." She said.

"Okay. See you later." Emily thrust the baby and diaper bag at them. And she was off.

X

"So what do we do with him?" Ziva asked. "What's its name?"

"Robby," Tony said holding the bawling infant out for inspection. "I think our job is to keep him alive until Emily comes back."

"I think you're scaring him." She contended. She took Robby and cradled him in her arms. He stopped crying and started to sniffle. Ziva shot Tony a triumphant look.

Baby Robby took a closer look at her. _Not my mom. _Registered in his infant brain and he began to howl again.

"Perhaps a bottle?" She suggested.

"Sure. But I don't think that's it. I think I smell something." Tony said. "You're holding him. You look."

She glared at him. "You suck Tony."

X

Several hours later they'd tried everything they could think of. Still Robby cried. Finally. In a fit of desperation Tony said. "Let me try something. I saw my cousin do it once."

He took the screaming bundle from her hands. He placed him upright against his shoulder and began to pace. "Sh sh sh." He said, swaying ever so slightly. To their amazement, the child slept.

Slowly Tony made his way over to a recliner and sat back, resting the baby against his chest. Still Robby slept.

Tony looked up at her with a smirk. "See Ziva? Nothing to it! You just don't have the touch!" He whispered.

A gurgling noise drifted out of baby Robby. Panic flashed in Tony's eyes. The baby turned and spewed stinking hot sour milk over him, soaking his chest.

Ziva laughed. "I think you've definitely been touched." She lifted the baby from his chest and went to clean him up.

The doorbell rang. Ziva cradled Robby in one arm as she'd seen Emily do and answered it.

Emily stood on the other side with Evan in tow. The little boy looked at Ziva and proudly opened his clenched palm to reveal two red marbles. "These came out of my nose." He said.

Ziva stared at him, dumfounded. "Good." She said.

"Any problems?" Emily asked.

"None."

"Good. Thanks." She collected the baby and her bag and disappeared.

Ziva caught up with Tony as he was changing after a fast shower.

"They're gone."

"Oh thank God." Tony heaved a sigh of relief but it was short lived.

The phone rang and they raced to the side table in the hall. Tony hit speaker.

"Ms. David?"

"Yes." She said.

"I've just gotten your results back. Looks like you're about three weeks along."

X

Be honest now, have we been missing Tiva Action? Need some more M rated stuff? Let us know what you think. As always we love to hear from you and appreciate that you take time to read and review. Thanks. The TivaDivas


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Not ours; all we get from this is a bit of fun. Hope you all enjoy. The TivaDivas.

X

Ziva stood there stunned. Tony shook off his own shock and took initiative, "Thank you Doctor." He disconnected the call.

"Ziva?"

Slowly she turned her gaze on him, her eyes wild. "I can't be pregnant!"

"It's okay Ziva. We'll get through it."

"No I won't! You don't understand Tony! I can't have a baby! I never wanted children; I don't know anything about them! I can't do this Tony! I can't!" She was almost pleading.

Tony was shocked. She was always so in control, but the news of her pregnancy nearly sent her into hysteria.

He did the only thing he knew how to do. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. She fought him at first, but he held her firmly. "Shhh. Ziva, calm down. It'll be okay. We'll figure it out." He soothed.

The fight left her and she relaxed into his embrace, wrapping her arms tightly around him. After a few moments, she sighed. "I'm just mad, Tony. How could I be so stupid? I messed up. Big time."

"You know, you keep saying "I" but it's not just you. I'm part of this, too. I agree that neither of us planned on having kids and we don't know that much about them, but we can do it if we want to. We can't be that inept."

She let out a low shaky voice. "I'm scared." She said softly.

"I am too." He admitted. "Look at us. A trained assassin and a federal agent terrified by a baby; it's almost funny when you think about it." He chuckled. He sobered at his next thought. "You have other options."

"End it? I know. It's early enough. But…" her voice trailed off.

"I know. I can't explain it either. But I want the crying wrinkled little baloney loaf." He scrunched his face up comically as he looked at her.

Ziva gave a small strained laugh. "You're right. We can do this if we want to."

His hand went to her abdomen and this time she let him rest it gently against her skin. She placed her hand on top of his. He began to rub small circles on her soft skin. "You know." He said. "I've been told pregnant sex is really hot."

To his delight, she leaned forward and kissed him softly. "Let's find out."

X

The sound of pounding water woke him. At first he thought, _storm_, but as he slowly surfaced from sleep, he realized it was the shower in his bathroom. For a brief moment, he wondered who was in his shower. Then as he took a breath, her scent invaded his nostrils and he knew exactly who it was. Ziva; pregnant with his child.

He grinned to himself as he thought back over the night before. Tony could now confirm without a doubt that pregnant sex was definitely hot. He had never before encountered a woman as sexually aggressive as himself. Ziva was adept, an athlete, her muscles strong as they grabbed him, possessed him, used him. She knew what she wanted and she told him. And she possessed the best dirty mouth he'd ever heard.

He knew that as time went by and she moved further along in her pregnancy, having sex would require some creative thinking on their parts and he was certainly looking forward to it. His mind began to wander as he imagined new ways for them to pleasure each other.

The shower stopped and he heard the stall door open as she stepped out. A moment later, the bathroom door opened and Ziva made her way down the hall to the bedroom.

"Morning." He said.

She smiled wordlessly at him. The robe she wore was familiar to him. She'd worn it the night she seduced him. Just the sight of her in it and he felt his body react with the memory.

She gave him a devilish smile. She knew. She stood in front of his bureau. Long, low and modern it was decidedly opposite his childhood theme. A large rectangular mirror in a simple wood frame reflected most of the room.

Ziva looked into the mirror and their eyes met as she reached for her hairbrush. He rose from the bed and took it from her hands. "Let me?"

She smiled and handed him the brush. He gently began to pull it through her hair. The brush slipped through her strands easily. As she faced the mirror her eyes met his in the reflection.

She laughed low in her throat. She unfastened her robe and let it fall to the floor. She pressed her bare bottom into his pelvis. "Okay." She said.

Tony set the brush down. His hand went down to play with her damp folds; she arched and let out a feline like purr. Her eyes shut lightly and the corners of her mouth tilted up. For a few moments he watched, reveling in the giving of pleasure. He stopped and her eyes crept open. "Something wrong?" She said turning to him.

"Nothing." He replied. He kissed her slowly, leaving no bit of her mouth unexplored. She made soft mewing sounds as his hands sought the outlines of her body. She hooked a finger into his boxers and pushed them off. She took him in her hand and stroked him. He groaned at feeling of her warm hands surrounding him.

Ziva looked over her shoulder and caught Tony studying their reflection in the mirror. "You like to watch, don't you?"

"Don't tell me you don't?" he teased, his fingers splayed against her rib cage. She spun to face the dresser, bracing herself against the low top. She slid her legs wide and met his gaze in the mirror assuring him with her eyes of what she was offering.

He nipped her shoulder, traced a finger down her spine watching goose bumps appear on her skin. Her eyes lulled close again and he took the opportunity to push into her. As her warm liquid heat engulfed him, he leaned forward to kiss the nape of her neck.

Her eyes flew open and she gasped as he filled her, careful not to bump her cervix. He couldn't touch her breasts but the sight of her torso reflected towards him spurred him on. He braced her hips with one hand and sought her sensitive core with the other. She used her hand to guide him. Quickly, she felt every nerve react as the intensity of her orgasm rocked her body, from her toes, to her torso and smoldered in her chest.

The moment he felt her muscles convulse around him, he let go. Pleasure flooded over him in waves. Drained, he collapsed against her back. "Nine more months of this and neither of us are going to be able to walk straight."

"I did have some trouble this morning." She laughed lightly.

X

An hour later they lay in bed together, dozing lightly when the phone on the bedside table rang. As Ziva glanced at the caller ID She recognized the readout at the doctors and hit 'speaker,' Dr. Chase's voice filled the bedroom. "Ms. David?"

"Yes?" She said tentatively.

"There's no easy way to tell you this. But there was a mix up at the lab."

"And?" She said. She locked eyes with Tony, concern washed over their faces.

"And we gave you another person's test results. You're not pregnant. We'd like to schedule you to come in and see if you have…"

She didn't hear Dr. Chase recite the litany of possible reasons for her absent period. _Not pregnant. Thank God. I'm not cut out to be a mother._ Cold realization seized her like a giant fist squeezing her lungs. _Of course, you could have just changed that, now couldn't you?_

She heard Dr. Chase and Tony talking and realized she'd completely blanked on the conversation.

Dr. Chase's voice seemed to echo off the cream colored walls. "So can we schedule you for that follow up on Monday?"

It was Tony who answered. Concern made his eyes tight. "Certainly. And while you're at it, maybe we need to schedule another pregnancy test too."

Silence followed. Dr. Chase spoke in a level tone. "If you're trying to tell me that you've had unprotected sex in the past 24 hours you can come in. A couple of doses of birth control pills should prevent contraception." She stated. "What do you want to do?"

To Tony's surprised Ziva said softly, "I don't know."

"Call me back, either way." Dr. Chase stated.

"Alright." Tony said and severed the connection. He turned to Ziva. "It's up to you. I'll support you whatever you choose." He said, not really knowing what he wanted her to decide and that fact alone scared him.

Ziva sat on the edge of the bed, lost in thought. He sat beside her and she rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her in a silent embrace, reminding her once again of his support. She kissed him lightly on the lips before drawing a shaky breath. "I've made my decision."

X

Fin-

A/N: We hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as we've enjoyed writing it. Again, reviews are encouraged and appreciated. They let us know if we're hitting our mark. For the next fic, we're looking for your input on what type of story you would like to read. We have a plot, but we would love to have input from you all. Would you rather see more/less Tiva lovin' or, more/less banter etc, etc. Feel free to let us know in reviews or PMs. We do appreciate you all more than we can say. Thanks again. The TivaDivas.


End file.
